Input devices are commonplace in contemporary computing systems and are typically used to convert human-induced analog inputs (e.g., touches, clicks, motions, touch gestures, button presses, scroll wheel rotations, etc.) made in conjunction with an input device into digital signals for computer processing. An input device can include any device that can provide data and control signals to a computing system. Some non-limiting examples of input devices include computer mice, keyboards, virtual reality (VR) and/or augmented reality (AR) controllers and head-mounted displays, touch pads, remote controls, gaming controllers, joysticks, trackballs, and the like. Some non-limiting examples of computing systems include desktops, laptops, tablet computers, smart phones, personal digital assistants, wearable devices (e.g., smart watches, glasses), VR and/or AR systems, and the like.
VR may be referred to as immersive multimedia or computer-simulated reality. It is frequently associated with a variety of applications, which may comprise immersive, highly visual, computer-simulated environments. These environments typically simulate a physical presence of a user in places in the real world or imagined worlds. The computer simulation of these environments is commonly achieved by visual images and auditory signals.
Visual images are commonly presented by means of a video display that forms part of a head mounted display (HMD) and may encompass all or part of a user's field of view. The HMD may be arranged as a visor, helmet or other suitable configuration. Some examples of HMDs that are presently available are the Oculus Rift, HTC Vive, Samsung Gear VR, and Microsoft HoloLens.
Input devices such as computer mice are conventionally used to control a cursor on a display by tracking a movement of the computer mouse relative to an underlying surface. Computer mice typically include a number of interface elements including buttons, scroll wheels, touch sensitive regions, and the like. While computer mice can be particularly effective for tracking movement along a two-dimensional (“2D”) surface, they are not conventionally well-suited for in-air movements, particularly three-dimensional (“3D”) environments in VR applications. Even some contemporary computer mice that incorporate inertial measurement units (IMUs) tend to be bulky, cumbersome, awkward, and can have a limited scope of use in VR applications.
Some presenter devices (e.g., “clickers”) may be well-suited for limited in-air use (e.g., advancing slides in a presentation), but not necessarily in fully immersive 3D environments. VR controllers, on the other hand, can be typically well-suited for VR environments, but highly inefficient or ineffective for generating input commands beyond simple cursor movements that are typically associated with conventional computer mice (e.g., office applications). While some cross-application input devices exist, better implementations are needed.